There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural machines. Some such machines can be quite difficult to operate, based upon the complex nature of the machine.
By way of example, harvesting machines, such as combines, can have many different operator controllable settings. The best value for each of those settings may vary based on a wide variety of different types of criteria. For instance, the optimum settings on a combine may vary based upon crop type, weather conditions, soil conditions, the characteristics of the crop, the topology of the field, etc.
Some current types of control systems on agricultural machines are multiple-input, multiple-output control systems. Such control systems receive inputs from a variety of different sources, and generate output signals, used to control the machine, based upon those input signals. Such controllers have relied on deterministic control methods. For instance, some controllers receive the input values and use them to perform a lookup operation on one or more lookup tables. The information in the lookup tables may be derived from expert operators or experimental data, or in other ways.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.